familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
County Armagh
|image_shield = Armagh arms.svg |image_map = Island_of_Ireland_location_map_Armagh.svg |area_total_km2 = 1326 |area_rank = 27th |seat_type = County town |seat = Armagh |population = 174792 |population_rank = 11thCensus figures are no longer released detailing returns for Counties but rather Parliamentary Constituency, Local Government District, Electoral Ward and Output Area. This figure is based on a tally of all persons resident in the wards comprising County Armagh on 29 April 2001, i.e. all electoral wards of the Newry & Armagh Parliamentary Constituency (minus St. Mary's, St. Patrick's and Windsor Hill from County Down) combined with the 17 wards in the Upper Bann Parliamentary Constituency from County Armagh (i.e. Derrytrasna, Birches, Bleary, Drumgask, Taghnevan, Court, Annagh, Brownstown, Ballybay, Ballyoran, Corcrain, Edenderry, Killycomain, Kernan, Drumgor, Mourneview, Church, Knocknashane, Parklane, Woodville, Drumnamoe, and Tavanagh). |population_as_of = 2011 |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United Kingdom |subdivision_type1 = Region |subdivision_name1 = Northern Ireland |subdivision_type2 = Province |subdivision_name2 = Ulster |footnotes = Contae Ard Mhacha is the Irish name; Coontie ArmaghTourism Ireland: 2007 Yearly Report in Ulster Scots and Coontie AirmaghNorth-South Ministerial Council: 2006 Annual Report in Ulster Scots are Ulster Scots spellings. }} County Armagh (named after its county town, Armagh) is one of six counties that form Northern Ireland and one of the 32 traditional counties of Ireland, situated in the north-east of the island of Ireland. Adjoined to the southern shore of Lough Neagh, the county covers an area of 1,326 km²http://www.thefreedictionary.com/Armagh,+County+Armagh County Armagh, Land Area and has a population of about 174,792. It is also one of the thirty-two traditional counties of Ireland and is within the historic province of Ulster. County Armagh is known as the "Orchard County" because of its many apple orchards.Your Place And Mine – Armagh Etymology The name "Armagh" derives from the Irish word Ard meaning "height" and Macha, together meaning "height" (or high place) and Macha. Macha is mentioned in the Book of the Taking of Ireland, and is also said to have been responsible for the construction of the hill site of Emain Macha (now Navan Fort near Armagh City) to serve as the capital of the Ulaid kings (who give their name to Ulster), also thought to be Macha's height. Geography and features From its highest point at Slieve Gullion, in the south of the County, Armagh's land falls away from its rugged south with Carrigatuke, Lislea and Camlough mountains, to rolling drumlin country in the middle and west of the county and finally flatlands in the north where rolling flats and small hills reach sea level at Lough Neagh. County Armagh's boundary with Louth is marked by the rugged Ring of Gullion rising in the south of the county whilst much of its boundary with Monaghan and Down goes unnoticed with seamless continuance of drumlins and small lakes. The River Blackwater marks the border with County Tyrone and Lough Neagh otherwise marks out the County's northern boundary. There are also a number of uninhabited islands in the county's section of Lough Neagh: Coney Island, Coney Island Flat, Croaghan Flat, Derrywarragh Island, Padian, Phil Roe's Flat and the Shallow Flat. Climate Despite lying in the east of Ireland, Armagh enjoys an oceanic climate strongly influenced by the Gulf Stream with damp mild winters, and temperate, wet summers. Overall temperatures rarely drop below freezing during daylight hours, though frost is not infrequent in the months November to February. Snow rarely lies for longer than a few hours even in the elevated south-east of the County. Summers are mild and wet and although with sunshine often interspersed with showers, daylight lasts for almost 18 hours during high-summer. |date=August 2010 }} History }} Ancient Armagh was the territory of the Ulaid (also known as Voluntii, Ultonians, Ulidians, Ulstermen) before the fourth century AD. It was ruled by the Red Branch, whose capital was Emain Macha (or Navan Fort) near Armagh. The site, and subsequently the city, were named after the goddess Macha. The Red Branch play an important role in the Ulster Cycle, as well as the Cattle Raid of Cooley. However, they were eventually driven out of the area by the Three Collas, who invaded in the 4th century and held power until the 12th. The Clan Colla ruled the area known as Airghialla or Oriel for these 800 years. The chief Irish septs of the county were descendants of the Collas, the O'Hanlons and MacCanns, and the Ui Neill, the O'Neills of Fews. Armagh was divided into several baronies: Armagh was held by the O'Rogans, Lower Fews was held by O'Neill of the Fews, and Upper Fews were under governance of the O'Larkins, who were later displaced by the MacCanns. Oneilland East was the territory of the O'Garveys, who were also displaced by the MacCanns. Oneilland West, like Oneilland East, was once O'Neill territory, until it was then held by the MacCanns, who were Lords of Clanbrassil. Upper and Lower Orior were O'Hanlon territory. Tiranny was ruled by Ronaghan. Miscellaneous tracts of land were ruled by O'Kelaghan. The area around the base of Slieve Guillion near Newry also became home to a large number of the McGuinness clan as they were dispossessed of hereditary lands held in the County Down. Armagh was the seat of St. Patrick, and the Catholic Church continues to be his see. County Armagh is one of four counties of Northern Ireland to presently have a majority of the population from a Catholic background, according to the 2011 census. The Troubles The southern part of the County has been a stronghold of support for the IRA, earning it the nickname "Bandit Country" though this is widely regarded as an untrue media label that has resulted in the vilification and demonisation of the local community. South Armagh is predominantly nationalist, with most of the population being opposed to any form of British presence, especially that of a military nature. See Provisional IRA South Armagh Brigade for further information. On 10 March 2009, the CIRA claimed responsibility for the fatal shooting of a PSNI officer in Craigavon, County Armagh—the first police fatality in Northern Ireland since 1998. The officer was fatally shot by a sniper as he and a colleague investigated "suspicious activity" at a house nearby when a window was smashed by youths causing the occupant to phone the police. The PSNI officers responded to the emergency call, giving a CIRA sniper the chance to shoot and kill officer Stephen Carroll. Administration County Armagh is no longer used as an administrative district for local Government purposes, however, it remains officially used for purposes such as a Lieutenancy area – the county retains a lord lieutenant who acts as representative of the British Monarch in the County.See the Northern Ireland (Lieutenancy) Order 1975 (SI 1975 No. 156) County Armagh ceased to serve as a local government unit in 1973 and currently the county is divided into four district councils for local government purposes, namely Armagh City and District Council, most of Craigavon Borough Council, approximately the western third of Newry and Mourne District Council and a small part of Dungannon and South Tyrone Borough Council, centred around Peatlands Park. As such, Armagh is one of the four counties of Northern Ireland presently to have a majority of the population from a Catholic background, according to the 2011 census. With the proposed reform of local government in Northern Ireland in 2011, County Armagh would have comprised part of two new council areas, Armagh City and Bann District, and Newry City and Down, however, that reform has not proceeded to date. Armagh has ceased to serve as an electoral constituency in 1983 but remains the core of the Newry and Armagh (UK Parliament constituency) and Newry & Armagh Northern Ireland Assembly electoral constituencies. County Armagh also remains as a district for legal and property purposes; however, its baronies no longer have any administrative use. The -XZ suffix is currently used on vehicle registration plates for vehicles registered in County Armagh. Settlements Large towns (population of 18,000 or more and under 75,000 at 2001 Census) *Newry (though part of the settlement is in County Down) *Craigavon, includes: **Lurgan **Portadown Medium towns (population of 10,000 or more and under 18,000 at 2001 Census) *Armagh (has city status) Small towns (population of 4,500 or more and under 10,000 at 2001 Census) *none Intermediate settlements (population of 2,250 or more and under 4,500 at 2001 Census) *Bessbrook *Keady *Richhill *Tandragee Villages (population of 1,000 or more and under 2,250 at 2001 Census) *Crossmaglen *Markethill *Mullavilly/Laurelvale *Poyntzpass (though part of the settlement is in County Down) Small villages or hamlets (population of fewer than 1,000 at 2001 Census) *Acton *Annaghmore *Annahugh *Aughanduff *Ardress *Ballymacnab *Bannfoot *Belleeks *Blackwatertown *Bleary *Broomhill *Camlough *Clonmore *Charlemont *Cladymore *Creggan *Cullaville *Cullyhanna *Darkley *Derryadd *Derryhale *Derrymacash *Derrymore *Derrynoose *Derrytrasna *Dorsey *Dromintee *Drumnacanvy *Edenaveys *Forkill *Hamiltonsbawn *Jonesborough *Killean *Killylea *Kilmore *Lislea *Lisnadill *Loughgall *Loughgilly *Madden *Maghery *Meigh *Middletown *Milford *Mountnorris *Mullaghbawn *Mullaghbrack *Mullaghglass *Newtownhamilton *Scotch Street *Silverbridge *Tartaraghan *Tynan *Whitecross Subdivisions Baronies *Armagh *Fews Lower *Fews Upper *Oneilland East *Oneilland West *Orior Lower *Orior Upper *Tiranny Parishes Townlands Transport ]] ]] County Armagh is traversed by two major highways – the M1 linking Belfast to Dungannon crosses the north of the county whilst the A1/N1 from Belfast to Dublin runs in the far south east. Armagh has numerous local roads connecting settlements in the county. Armagh once had a well-developed railway network with connections to, among others, Armagh City, Culloville, Goraghwood, Markethill, Vernersbridge, Tynan (see History of rail transport in Ireland ) but today only Newry (Bessbrook), Portadown, Poyntzpass, Scarva, and Lurgan are served by rail. There is a possible railway re-opening from Portadown railway station to Armagh railway station in the future.The Ulster Gazette. 16 May 2013 Government Minister for the Department for Regional Development, Danny Kennedy MLA indicates railway restoration plans of the line from Portadown to Armagh. Ulsterbus provides the most extensive public transport system within the county, including frequent bus transfers daily from most towns to Belfast. Northern Ireland Railways / Iarnród Éireann's Enterprise service provides connections to Dublin in little over an hour and Belfast in little over forty minutes several times daily. Inland waterways County Armagh is traversed by the Ulster Canal and the Newry Canal which are not fully open to navigation. Sport In association football, the NIFL Premiership, which operates as the top division, has two teams in the county: Glenavon F.C. and Portadown F.C., with Annagh United, Armagh City F.C., Dollingstown F.C., Loughgall F.C. and Lurgan Celtic F.C. competing in the NIFL Championship, which operates as levels two and three. People associated with County Armagh :See main article: People from County Armagh * Frank Aiken (1898–1983), born in County Armagh, Irish Republican, Irish Minister for External Affairs, Tánaiste * Saint Benignus of Armagh, (d. 467), first rector of the Cathedral School of Armagh and Bishop of Armagh * Brian Boru (941–1014), buried in Armagh City, victor of Clontarf, High King of Ireland * George Buchanan Armstrong (1822–1871), born in County Armagh, developed new system of sorting mail on trains in the United States * Sir Robert Hart (1835–1911), born in County Armagh, second Inspector-General of China's Imperial Maritime Custom Service (IMCS) from 1863 to 1911 * Arthur Hunter Palmer (1819–1898), born in County Armagh, 5th Premier of Queensland * Samuel Knox (1756–1832), born in County Armagh, Presbyterian clergyman, school principal, and author.Ibid. * Tommy Makem (1932-2007), born in County Armagh, singer, musician, and songwriter, often called "The Bard of Armagh". * Seamus Mallon (1936– ), born in County Armagh, first deputy First Minister of Northern Ireland * Colin Morgan (1986– ), born in County Armagh, actor * Paul Muldoon (1951- ), born in County Armagh, poet, winner of the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry and the T. S. Eliot Prize * Tomás Ó Fiaich (1923–1990), born in County Armagh, Cardinal (Catholicism), Catholic Archbishop of Armagh and Primate of All Ireland 1977–90 * Eunan O'Neill (1982), born in County Armagh, journalist, Russia Today * Sir William Olpherts (1822–1902), born in County Armagh, soldier and recipient of the Victoria Cross * Ian Paisley (1926– ), born in County Armagh, clergyman, politician, second First Minister of Northern Ireland * Saint Patrick (fifth century), first Bishop of Armagh * Connor Phillips (1981- ), born in County Armagh, radio, television presenter and DJ * George William Russell 'Æ' (1867–1919), born in County Armagh, author, critic and painter * Robert Stewart, Viscount Castlereagh (1759–1822), educated in The Royal School, Armagh. British Foreign Secretary, Secretary for War, Leader of the United Kingdom House of Commons and Chief Secretary for Ireland * Colin Turkington (1982), born in Portadown, County Armagh, professional racing driver and 2009 British Touring Car champion. * James Ussher (1581–1656), Church of Ireland Archbishop of Armagh and Primate of All Ireland 1625–1656 * Richard Wellesley, 1st Marquess Wellesley (1760–1842), educated in The Royal School, Armagh. Lord Lieutenant of Ireland and Governor General of India Places of interest * Armagh Observatory, founded in 1790 & Armagh Planetarium, a modern working astronomical research institute with a rich heritage * Armagh Public Library on Abbey Street in Armagh City, especially rich in 17th and 18th century English books, including Dean Jonathan Swift's own copy of the first edition of his Gulliver's Travels with his manuscript corrections * Navan Fort, now a tree ring mound which once housed the rulers of Ulster with modern interactive visitor centre * Saint Patrick's Church of Ireland Cathedral, founded 445, seat of the Church of Ireland's Archbishop of Armagh, Primate of All Ireland, containing the grave of Brian Boru * Saint Patrick's Roman Catholic Cathedral, commenced in 1838, seat of the Roman Catholic Archbishop of Armagh, Primate of All Ireland, stands on a hill and dominates the local countryside * Gosford Castle, mock medieval 19th-century castle with substantial grounds * Slieve Gullion, extinct volcano with crater lake, highest burial cairn in Ireland, views of 9 counties, with visitor centre at its foot Gallery Image:Slieve Gullion.jpg|View of Slieve Gullion Image:Enterprise train.jpg|The Enterprise near Newry Image:BackofAughanduff.JPG|South Armagh Countryside Image:Forkhill.JPG|Forkhill Mountain Image:Navan.jpg|Emain Macha Image:Moyry Castle, Geograph.jpg| Moyry Castle Image:Kilnasaggart inscribed stone County Armagh 1.jpg| Killnasaggart Stone, 700 A.D. Image:St Patrick's Cathedral, Armagh - geograph.org.uk - 528966.jpg|St. Patrick's (Anglican) Cathedral, est. 445 Image:Cathedrale d Armagh.jpg|Armagh City Image:Central Markethill County Armagh Northern Ireland.JPG|The small town of Markethill Image:Newry CoDown NIreland 0001.JPG|County Armagh part of Newry in the background Image:Crossmaglen.jpg|Approach to Crossmaglen Image:The Knock Bridge near Portadown - geograph.org.uk - 521158.jpg|The Knock Bridge near Portadown on the Newry Canal Image:GosfordCastle.jpg|Gosford Castle,outside of Markethill See also * Abbeys and priories in Northern Ireland (County Armagh) * List of Irish counties by area * List of Irish counties by population * Lord Lieutenant of Armagh * High Sheriff of Armagh References *Neil Lennon-former captain of Glasgow Celtic F.C. (Autobiography: Man and Bhoy) External links * *Armagh and Down tourism *Armagh history *Public Records Office of Northern Ireland – Irish Administrative Divisions *Triskelle – County Armagh *Notes on County Armagh *Selected Monuments in County Armagh *Poyntzpass Presbyterian Church, Armagh *South Armagh - The Myth of Bandit Country Armagh Category:County Armagh Category:Counties of Northern Ireland